Developing better devices and methods to preserve and store food has been a sinew of technological advancement since the dawn of mankind. Without the ability to preserve and store food for later use, mankind would spend much of his day hunting, gathering, and preparing food. As mankind becomes more technologically advanced we demand of ourselves to do more, or at least have the ability to do more, in a given day. We not only want to do more but experience more as well. We want to increase our utility, but we also want to increase our artistic expression and sophistication. We no longer want to merely save food to eat it later, but we want to preserve and store it in a more sophisticated manner so that we can enjoy the complexity and culinary craftsmanship with which the food was prepared.
Sealing prepared food within air-tight containers as a method to store and preserve it for later use is well known. Limiting exposure of bacteria-laden food to fresh air and moisture impedes the food spoilage process. Limited supplies of air and moisture also inhibit enzyme activation as well as mold and yeast growth. Prior art in this field consists of containers with removable lids that are specifically configured to create air-tight seals. Some containers also limit the amount of certain wavelengths of light from entering the container to further inhibit the spoilage process. Nonetheless, prior art in this field fails to store foodstuff in a manner more conducive to preserving the food for a better tasting experience in addition to preserving the food for later use. It is desirous to have a food storage container that would facilitate this. Some prepared foods tend to either seep moisture while at rest for extended periods or act as a substrate for water condensation due to temperature differentials. In either case, the food sits in moisture when placed into a storage container, which degrades the taste and texture of the food. It would be beneficial to have a storage container equipped with a strainer to obviate such occurrences.